Which is worse
by foodeatspeople
Summary: 2nd fic for my Monster theme. This is for KittyB78 and her obsession for the tan mercenary. Bankotsu/oc violence lemon. this is mature, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

2/6/10

"Ahh, I'm so bored!" the boy griped though no one was there to hear him. His cerulean eyes were lidded heavily and he was slouched a bit, though he carried a huge sword that now rested on his shoulder. His long braided hair swung back and forth as he trod. "There's gotta be **something** interesting around here."

The sun shone brightly overhead and there was a gentle breeze, both at odds with the young mercenary who was neither gentle nor sunny. Bankotsu the leader of the Shichinin-tai led a very dangerous and bloody life; one that he wouldn't give up for the world, even if it was on borrowed time. He and his brothers had been revived and now sought to make up for it the only way they knew how.

The only problem was what to do with all the free time they were given. The boy growled quite annoyed with his current predicament; if only there was some excitement to be had, men to slaughter; then maybe he wouldn't be so bored. His companions had all gone off to do their own thing, so for the time being he was on his own.

The teenager stopped, staring up into the sky with a hand raised to shield the sun's rays. _Why did it have to be so damn bright out_? It was days like this that aggravated him the most, making him a deadly adversary to anyone unlucky enough to cross his path.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he lowered his arm. He gave thought to his brothers, wondering if they were having any fun on their end before he continued making his way across the field, trampling flowers in his wake. _This sucks_.

Before long he came upon a village that looked as if it had seen better days. The houses were destroyed, some still burned consumed by flames and there were bodies strewn all around. He paused; _Looks like someone had fun_ he thought. As he continued he heard men's voices and a rather feminine scream, like that out of fear.

Coming upon them he saw a group of men and a slim, nude girl tied invitingly to wooden posts that stuck from the ground. Her body was angled so that the bottom half of her slanted downwards closer to the ground while her upper body was raised slightly. Hands and feet were bound and she was spread enticingly, an open invitation to any and all.

Though outnumbered by a handful, she screamed and cursed at them, telling them in no uncertain terms just what she thought they could do with themselves. They laughed of course, sneering down at her. "This one sure has a mouth on her." one said while another lewdly smirked; "In a minute she'll have something else to occupy that." They agreed all and one man came forward to lie in between her spread legs.

"I'm first" he told them smiling wickedly as he moved his head forward to taste her lips. Abruptly moisture collided with his face as she spat at him, hitting him. She glared hatefully; "Taste that you sick fuck." She mouthed off, quickly earning her a savage punch to the face, as she turned her head to spit out the blood from her mouth. She turned back to eye him heatedly, nothing had changed in her expression further angering the man on top of her. He punched her in the stomach, forcing the air from her lungs as it came out in one big grunt, her eyes watered of their own accord.

"Spiteful bitch" he quipped while releasing his engorged organ. "I'll show you who's in control, before long you'll be begging me to stop."

Despite her brave façade inside her heart thudded painful against her ribcage and she felt the sudden need to vomit. Still if she was to be ruined by these men the very least she could do was make it hard for them. She felt him move as he brushed her center; she twitched and contemplated shutting her eyes when a newcomer entered the fray.

"Looks like you guys are having a blast" he began, coming closer. They turned to stare at him, noting the armor and huge weapon. "You aren't by any chance mercenaries are you?" He came to a halt still a few paces off from the bunch.

"You little punk kid; what's it to you?" the oldest of the group spoke condescending, clearly the leader of their group. "Get lost, unless you got a death wish."

"Death wish" he repeated unsure. "I just thought it would have been nice to meet someone the same as me, someone after my own heart."

The leader scoffed, not seeing the real threat the kid posed. "Pathetic wretch; once we're done here your heart will be in my hands, so you needn't concern yourself with it anymore!" At that he yelled 'attack' sending his underlings to do his bidding. They rushed the teen as he stood unmoving.

"Heh" he chuckled, clutching his Banryu tighter. "It's about time! Finally some fun at last!"

Swinging his massive blade, he struck the first two knocking them down as blood gushed and poured forth while they writhed, screaming in pain. The third he blocked the attack, countering and heaving his halberd slicing him in two. Now only two remained.

The fourth having witnessed the devastation tried launching a different assault, readying and firing an arrow. The first was easily dodged and the second missed completely as Bankotsu reappeared behind the man to strike his middle, slicing his stomach open as his intestines spilled out and he collapsed in a heap.

Finally he had gotten to the leader who cowardly shook in fright. "How did you-what are you?"

Bankotsu smiled, resting his sword back on his shoulder. "Hah, I'm the leader of the Shichinin-tai; my name is Bankotsu." He stated quite happily as the other man floundered.

"Wait, uh please. You said you were after the same as us right? Then please let me offer you an invitation. You can join up with us." He seemed to think this was a good deal however he was mistaken as the teen's face fell, displeased with this so called leader.

"Not interested" he said advancing. "As it turns out you're _nothing_ like me. A weak coward like you doesn't deserve to share the mercenary name!" The man turned to flee but within seconds his head came free of its body as he crumbled lifeless to the ground. He sneered at his fallen adversary with a 'tch' and then set his eyes upon the bound girl who eyed him wildly.

As he walked towards her the girl had time to study him, taking everything in. He was undeniably younger than the others had been and far more appealing in appearance, however she knew just as easily that appearances were deceiving. After having witnessed his brutal slayings she knew him to be more than just a good looking boy. Though the armor obstructed her view of him, she could tell he was built physically and lugging a massive weapon as he was, she didn't doubt it.

He was tan and his eyes were a beautiful blue, something she secretly found appealing despite the warnings going off inside her. He _was_ a killer was he not? His forehead was marked with a purple cross and his hair very long, braided down probably well passed his butt. All in all he was unlike anything she had seen, far from any comparison, handsome and strong and to be feared.

"Well wasn't that nice of them, leaving me a gift like this?" Bankotsu was in front of the girl, looking her over as one would inspect livestock and she got the feeling that that was indeed what she was at this point; a piece of meat. She tried to banish any fear she held towards him as she addressed her 'rescuer'.

"I think you have it wrong, I'm intended for someone else. You know someone I actually _know_ and prefer." She had a tone of loftiness that was rich in disdain. She held his eyes as she had with her former attackers, not breaking contact.

The fear was out of her voice but was it gone from her eyes? She hoped so.

He smiled and laughed "Hah, you really do have a big mouth." He took his time to lower his weapon from his person, stabbing it into the late leader's head before he continued forward now standing between her legs as he bent down. "That's good; I like it when they're feisty."

Once more he perused her body from their close proximity and she flushed before anger boiled to the surface. She jerked and thrashed though the bindings refused to give, too securely fastened, though that didn't stop her from yelling. "You dirty letch! How much sense does it make to save someone and then just turn around and do the exact same thing?! Have you no honor?"

The teen's eyes stopped mapping her petite frame to bore holes through the girl as she started. Seeing the terror in her pretty eyes his expression evened and he was once more nonchalant standing back straight. "Oh I've got honor" he told her, staring down at her "But I never said anything about saving you."

_Goddamn it_ she cursed her luck. It was like jumping from the frying pan into the scorching fire. Either way she was going to be burned and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The boy smirked as he watched the inner turmoil play out on her features then began to remove his armor pieces and soon after his haori. Shirtless before her, the girl's eyes snapped to his defined chest, lingering there.

"Like what you see, eh girl?" his smug voice knocked her out of her daydreaming as she looked away, unable to meet his self-righteous gaze. She didn't respond but Bankotsu didn't care; he was ready for the fun to begin.

Face still turned from him she missed the removal of his hakamas, only realizing he was completely naked when he lay on top of her, her eyes widening. With a startled gasp he turned her face to meet him, seeing the shocked blue-ish green eyes of the female before crashing his lips upon her mouth, savagely kissing the frail girl, thrusting his tongue inside to dance around her palate. The girl tried shaking her head free of him but he had a strong hold on her chin, making that impossible.

Not knowing what else to do she let him finish his attack and when her head was freed she bashed the brute in a head butt, forcing him back a bit. Rubbing his forehead Bankotsu cursed, not really expecting it. His face grew serious about to slap her for her misbehavior when he saw the pained expression play over her face before the girl once more schooled her features, a red mark apparent where she had hit him.

His anger cooled a bit. "I wouldn't try doing that again" he warned her then he went back down, nipping at her collarbone and sucking at her pulse point, leaving a mark in his wake. Normally the teen would not have been lenient on her after what she had tried or even because she had almost been raped prior but the girl had punished herself with that move so he let it slide. Never mind the bruise that had already formed where she had been struck, it stood out painfully from her pale skin. With her tied as she was there was really a limit to what she could try so the tan mercenary figured the girl wouldn't be much hassle from now on.

He had reached her breasts and groped and fondled the small mounds before sucking on them. The cool wind that was blowing passed had succeeded in turning them pert before he had even the time to touch them, as he bit down, tweaking one in his teeth. Her breasts were much smaller than the boy preferred but regardless they were that much more sensitive and easier to manipulate in his hands. He took his time with them able to feel the girl's rapidly beating heart beneath his fingers.

He ventured lower, a hand seeking out her entrance to smooth over the tiny bud before inserting a long finger into the girl who cried out, finally showing that his touches were doing something to her. He enjoyed the feel of her silken walls around his digit feeling how incredibly tight the girl was before adding another to stretch her more to allow him entrance. While he pumped she writhed fisting and un-fisting her hands in her confines. She didn't know if she wanted to scream or groan, not entirely comfortable with the situation.

Her body however knew what to do when slowly she tightened, leaking her fluids over his fingers, feeling suddenly dizzy with nothing to support her head.

Now was the time. Bankotsu feeling how tight and pleasant she was wanted inside now pressing his length to her heat enveloping himself into her with a sigh. Shortly thereafter he had to stop; there was an unmistakable barrier in his path. _She's a virgin_ he thought quite surprised but also pleased to know he would be the first. _Not anymore_ he smirked rearing his hips till she halted him in protest.

"No, wait; please" she begged him appearing desperate. Her eyes clouded over, spilling her retained water as she cried. "I haven't—not yet, please. It hurts!" she pleaded quite hopeless as he stared.

He growled _damnit, why did she have to fucking cry_? He absolutely hated that, but it wasn't going to stop him. "Please, just let me go" she wailed "Let me-go" somehow all the spunk in her evaporated and she was reduced to a sobbing little girl before him.

Sighing still at her entrance "Look at you; totally pathetic" he was annoyed and frustrated but something inside him balked and he eased up. Staring into her face, Bankotsu grabbed her chin, waiting until she looked at him. When she did she was once more absorbed into those eyes of his.

"I'll be gentle" he told her, trying to reassure her though it was unknown if that was even possible for him; she felt too damn tight. The girl's eyes didn't change but it was obvious she relented, not meeting his gaze. Tired of waiting and releasing her face, he plunged forward, breaking the barrier and reveled in her heat while she unleashed a terrible pain filled scream, her tiny nails digging into the palms of her hands. Instead of allowing her to get used to him, he pumped in and out as she cringed and moaned in her discomfort. He couldn't wait so he plunged into her, again and again, each stroke bigger than the last.

The girl's eyes had long ago closed and she was biting her lip, sinking her teeth into the flesh hoping for a distraction. When the mercenary became aware of this his eyes narrowed. He squeezed her face in his hand, trying to make her at least look at him and when she did, the tears careened down her face, blood seeping from her lip. The blood tantalized him, egging him on as he continued driving into while he leaned down and licked the blood from her, attempting to kiss her.

The girl wouldn't allow it at first but reluctantly she did and he was able to suck her abused lip into his mouth, tasting more of her blood. He was getting so hot but she seemed far off due to the pain. He saw the girl's hands also bleeding from her forceful grip and became more aroused.

He was steadily nearing his peak and she had yet to even moan, too lost in agony to feel anything else. Deciding this annoyed him more than her refusing he attempted to make it more pleasant for the girl, his head at her chest lapping at her mounds and pebbles feeling her jolt. Slowly he caressed them, smooth strokes fully encasing them in his mouth. Her sharp intake of air told him he was on the right path, so with one occupied he massaged and molded his hand over the other, thumbing it and then flicking lightly. There was a definite moan this time and the girl twitched. As well as this he noticed her becoming wetter, which made it better for him to slam in and out.

As soon as this happened her pain alleviated and she could feel him moving in and out with practiced ease. She was beginning to enjoy it and the tanned boy on top of her. One hand playing with her nipples, the other roamed to her center finding her pearl to play with it, making her moan loudly. Finally he was making some headway and coming very close to her release. After a few more minutes in this fashion her walls tightened and she yelled her climax. A moment after her, Bankotsu came and slumped over her panting.

It had taken a while but damn it was enjoyable. Freeing himself from her he gathered his clothing, dressing feeling much more light and calm than he had been. Going back to her, he broke her confines and her limp body slumped down. Moving to one of the corpses he took a bloody haori top and wrapped the girl in it, hauling her up.

About then he heard his companions; they had all assembled and were happy to see their leader.

"Hey, big brother! We're here!" The feminine looking Jakotsu waved big handed but stopped seeing the new cargo. "Eh, what is that?" he questioned, sounding not at all pleased.

"Hm? Oh you mean her" he shifted so he could grab his Banryu and heft it over his shoulder, carrying it and his new possession. "Just something I found" he said, his boyish grin spread wide.

"Come on, let's go" he began walking off and one by one his brothers followed, albeit confused with the new addition.

The blue sky glowed, illuminated by the still shining sun but for once Bankotsu didn't care. He had found something to relieve the boredom and his spirits were lifted. It was good to be alive-well corporal anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

2/12/10

They decided that going back home for the time being was best, actually Bankotsu did and the other members followed loyally behind. This time the place they had successfully bed down was much larger than previous so it allowed for more spacious digs. The young leader had already picked his room, the biggest and best out of all the rooms.

"Alright, we'll stay here for the time being. We'll wait until that dog eared half demon shows up again; he should be close by." He told them, to the delight of Jakotsu whose spirits lifted. He headed to his room to deposit the girl who was still unconscious, laying her down on the bed roll. He took his Banryu and lovingly placed it against the wall before coming back over to flop down, sitting beside the girl.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, sitting with his arms on his legs, sat crossed legged. He wondered idly how long it would be before she woke up, relishing the thought of having her again. _She better not take too long_ he thought, as Renkotsu stood in the doorway appearing quizzical. "Big brother"

Bankotsu acknowledged him, never turning from her. "Why is it that you brought this girl here?" he had wanted to know earlier but never asked. He could see nothing special or of use in the girl so he wondered what could have possessed his brother to do so.

After a minute of silent reflection he responded with one word "Because" he said, forcing the other man to sputter in stunned annoyance. "Big brother" he began again but the younger bypassed his protest. He now looked to him.

"I wanted her" he said plain faced. Now Renkotsu wore a look of impatience. Bankotsu smiled however "What other reason do you need?"

It was clear he couldn't win so giving up the other turned to leave but Bankotsu called after him. "Hey, can you find us some grub; I'm starving!"

Renkotsu managed to make some food, nothing too complicated and the band of brothers all sat down to enjoy their meal with a heavy helping of sake. Satisfied the young leader went back to his room hoping that by now the girl would have woken. Sure enough she was beginning to stir, bleary eyes opened slightly, still disoriented. She rolled to her back, finally seeing her captor standing in the doorway, a smug look on his boyish face. When he approached her, she flinched and tried sitting up in the hopes of creating more distance between them. Unfortunately she ached horribly so moving was not an option.

He came to sit by her like before, a bowl of something in his hands; it smelled reasonably edible as he held it out to her, like a peace offering. She looked to it then him, sitting stiffly still wary of the boy.

"Here, I saved some of it." she appeared nervous and untrusting, forcing a scowl on his face. When she still didn't move he got angry. "Either eat it or do without." He barked. Here he was being nice and she acted like he had the plague. Reluctantly she took it, eating it partly so as not to incur his wrath and also because she really _was_ hungry. It was a little awkward with him watching her, staring holes into her but she finished it and felt somewhat better than before.

"You done?" when she nodded he smirked.

"Good" he said, pinning her underneath him. He was tired of being patient and even more tired of being 'nice'. Right now all he wanted was to devour her and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Parting the dead man's haori he slipped his hand in, roughly teasing her breast, making her gasp. Taking the initiative he placed his mouth over hers, his tongue automatically entering her mouth. While he dominated her moist cavern, his other hand went south to seek her opening just as warm and enticing as it was before. She squirmed but that only worked against her, sending a different tingle where his finger was busily working.

This was just like before only this time she was more free to move. Still that didn't mean she was any more in control than she had been previous and she feared what would happen if she tried fighting him. More so she feared what he was doing to her and the sensations coursing through her at his touch.

She was close already and he wasn't even inside her. But just before she could finish a voice called startling the girl.

"Big brother, big brother; great news! Inuyasha is" as he rounded the corner he saw a horrible sight, cutting short his mirth. He stared aghast, his face blanched. Bankotsu halted in his ministrations, looking over his shoulder at the one responsible for interrupting his fun. The girl underneath him let a tiny moan slip, one of frustration at having been so close before she realized that she should not like this man doing these things to her.

"What is it Jakotsu" he sat back, no longer over the girl who scrambled to cover up. Bankotsu's tone of voice and angry expression let the other man know he was not pleased having been interrupted.

Recovering from the nasty sight he went on. "Inuyasha and his group have been spotted and they're not far off." He told him before he resumed his disgusted face.

"Ah" Bankotsu lightened a bit, happy to be able to fight that bastard again. "Alright, have the others been informed?"he asked to which Jakotsu nodded.

"Fine then; we're headed out." He said standing. Completely taken up in the thought of fighting he forgot the girl still at his feet until his brother spoke.

"Just what were you doing with 'it'" he spoke condescending, forcing the girl to huff suddenly furious with the other man.

"What do you mean **it**?" she fumed. "If anyone here is an it it's you!" she pointed an accusing finger his direction, fueling the feminine man's own anger.

"What was that!?" he shouted. Oh _no she did not just insult him_.

"You heard me. I can't even tell you're a guy, you look too effeminate!""Why you little bitch!" bankotsu stood in the doorway, watching and laughing, only making Jakotsu that much madder.

"You sound like a girl, you look like a girl, and you're even dressed like a girl. How can I think anything else?"

"If I'm a girl than what does that make you, huh?" he jabbed right back. "Look what you have on!" the girl flinched in realization and Jakotsu went on. "You're nothing like my Inuyasha though; you're not cute or even remotely sexy!" to this she narrowed her eyes and tried to hide the stab as the insult sunk deep.

Suddenly from Jakotsu's side "Oh that reminds me. Jakotsu I'm gonna need one of your kimonos."

"What? What for?" he questioned.

"Because I want her to have one; the thing she's wearing now smells like stale blood, and not good blood either." He loved blood really, but this smelled rotten and not at all as enticing as the girl's had been.

He sneered and said 'fine' huffing as he stomped off. Bankotsu stared at the girl one last time telling her "Stay put, we'll be back in no time; just as soon as I finish off that annoying half breed."

She seemed uncertain but nodded. "And if you try to run, don't think I won't hunt you down." He warned, no longer cheery but dark. She understood and he left to gather his brothers, filled with malicious excitement of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

2/14/10

While they were gone she had time to think about the situation she had been put in. One of Jakotsu's kimonos lay heaped on the floor where he had thrown it before leaving so the girl slipped into it while contemplating what to do. Realistically there was not much she could do; the thought of escape flittered briefly before her but so did his ominous warning for her to stay put. She was sure he would make good on his word and come after her and she did **not** relish the thought of what he may do to her when he found her again.

No, escape wasn't much of an option but could she live with these murderous people? Moreover could she live with him, the one who ruthlessly took her virginity and now claimed her as his? Thinking back on their last encounter, she remembered the fear still present but also a new sensation, one of pleasure not pain.

She didn't have all the answers sadly and sighed. Looking over her new wardrobe that seemed made specifically to nullify one's beauty, she scowled. Clearly this was Jakotsu's doing; that effeminate bastard must have taken great pleasure in picking this garish work to give to her. Still it was a step up from a dead thug's old, bloody haori so she tried to be optimistic.

Now bored she wondered how long it would take for them to get back, already lonesome. Abruptly a loud commotion could be heard outside. Standing to see what was going on, the voices of the group's mercenaries carried through the house. There was yelling and curses followed by stomping of feet.

"Big brother, wait! We need to do something about that!"

The screen door slid opened and Bankotsu stood angrily glaring. She had stopped in her tracks and now watched as he wearily came in, walking over to stare down at the girl. Then just like that he slumped against the wall, placing Banryu beside him and slid down to the floor.

Confused by his demeanor and disheveled appearance she was tempted to ask him what had happened. She sat a foot from him, observing the teen, with his knee propped and an arm slung over it. He had his eyes closed and appeared irritated. His armor was off, which made him appear a little less threatening, however…

"Will you knock it off? Stop staring at me." He bit frostily, opening his eyes. Yep he was still the same guy.

"Unless—you want something" he said eyeing her heatedly. He had a predatory look about him, scaring her.

"Wha-"was all she managed before he had knocked her over, hovering over her his intent clear. When he began biting her neck and throat roughly, she panicked placing her hands upon him, trying to get him away.

"Please, don-"she started to say but there was a peculiar warmth, sticky where her hand lay. Retreating she glanced at her palm and beheld blood. She gasped in shock and horror but the tan teen didn't appear concerned, too wrapped up in her neck and chest.

She tried again "Please stop, you're hurt." She told him actually alarmed by his wound and the amount of blood that seemed to seep from it as he moved. He only grunted in response, nipping harder so the girl tried again, shoving at the boy. When she touched his injury he hissed in pain and withdrew from her, sitting back against the wall.

"Damn it!" he cursed, hand upon his side where the blood flowed freely, making a mess of his haori. She sat up brows drawn together with worry. Obviously it pained him greatly so without hesitation the girl rose heading for the door but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist. She halted.

"Where do you think you're going." He rasped still clutching the wound.

"I'm going to get something for that" without thought. "You're in pain."

He watched her "No need; Suikotsu already checked it out." He told her but she objected, stubborn.

"But-"yanking her to him, he set her down in his lap as she now faced him. He had a stern look on his face unlike her worried one. She glanced at the injury; _how much blood was there?_

"But-you're bleeding…""I'll live" he replied, unconcerned and aloof. Still his forehead glistened, perspiring from the strain.

"Bankotsu…"

"Your kimono" he said "I like it" he told her suddenly before he laid his head down on her shoulder, the strain finally getting him as he fell asleep. The girl blushed unused to the ill timed compliment and his unexpected weakness. She watched him for a time, fascinated that someone so bloodthirsty could look so peaceful before falling asleep herself, for once not minding being close to the violent boy.

"Big brother!" Renkotsu called headed to check on his brother's well being. He had given him time to cool, hoping that maybe he would be willing to cooperate now.

"Bankotsu, please we need to see to your—"he stopped, stilled in place by the spectacle that greeted him. He couldn't believe it; it was just so—disgusting. This was not like his older brother; no way would he ever be exposed in such a shameful way as he was now. He sneered and about faced walking away, disturbed beyond understanding. _What the hell was that?_

After a day or two of recuperation which was anything but restful, Bankotsu was much better and rowdy as ever. The group was relaxing at home, enjoying the view and the sake as the girl was made useful.

"Ah, isn't this great!" the teen cheered, quite happily downing his drink in one hearty gulp "Now whenever you kill off all the females we'll still have someone to pour us drinks!" he laughed rambunctiously while Jakotsu frowned, quite annoyed.

"Aw, now don't be like that." He told him seeing the pout. "Just enjoy the scenery _and _the alcohol" he smiled. Still Jakotsu huffed arms folded watching the girl pour sake for Mukotsu who eyed her appreciatively. When she came back around to refill their leader's cup, Jakotsu stuck out a leg tripping the girl who stumbled forward. Unable to stop her descent she landed in the tan teen's lap, face down; the sake jug however flew backwards, hitting Jakotsu spilling all over the irate mercenary. He screamed standing angrily.

"Ah, you stupid clumsy wench! Look what you did; it's all over me!" he shrieked wiping at his clothes. The girl had righted herself, though still on her knees beside the leader. She glared at Jakotsu, not enjoying the mean trick.

"What you think I tripped myself? It's your fault!" she accused, further angering the feminine man. Bankotsu hadn't minded when she fell in his lap but now the fight was beginning to grate at his nerves.

"Why you-""Enough" he said standing. Grabbing the girl from the floor he pulled her to his chest, an arm around her.

"Brother Bankotsu, aren't you going to punish her for her insolence?"

To this the teen smiled "Oh I have a punishment in mind" he told his brother, eyeing the girl with lust. They began walking off and he told them in passing "No one is to disturb me."

Jakotsu and his other brothers stared confusedly after his departure; the effeminate man scowled and folded his arms back pissed off and jealous but Renkotsu was more preoccupied with how the girl was affecting their leader.

Something had to be done about this…


	4. Chapter 4

holy friggin' crap this took forever! i blame the fact that i have never really written Ban before, so sometimes it was difficult to get a good feel of him. Also i blame Aizen, Grimmjow and Sesshoumaru for taunting me with sexy ideas; made it _very _distracting.

ah well, this is the last chapter and i am somewhat happy with how it turned out. also it's the longest of the four, making up for the last two chapters that were pretty short. with any luck i have not destroyed the characters and Tempest 78 will not be displeased.

Now i'm free to write whichever guy bugs me the most, maybe i'll be not as cluttered in the head. -smile- i kind of got the fight towards the end from one episode with the band of seven, you'll probably recognize which one when you get there.

thanks for reading and enjoy!

2/21/10

As soon as they reached his chamber he threw her down, already at her tie binding her kimono parting the thin garment to devour what lay beneath. Smoothing his hand over a breast, he squeezed and molded her bosom to fit his hand while she gasped and groaned as he found her nipple.

He discarded his bothersome armor as it was hindering his progress. Next his haori came off and once more the girl was caught with indecision, torn between fear and lust as they raged inside her. The teen smiled a knowing and smug smile before lowering himself more onto her to kiss and lick and nip the female below him.

It had been a couple days since their last attempted rendezvous and his hunger was incredible. Oh he had tried in that time but with his injury it had been far easier for her to escape him; one wrong move, a jostle in the affected area and he was rendered weak, which further fueled his anger and want of her. Besides that his brothers always seemed to find the wrong time to come to him with their needs, distracting him with a different lust, the call for blood.

But now there would be nothing preventing him from obtaining what he desired.

He tortured her slim body with practiced ease, her pert mounds hardened and sensitive from his ministrations. She wriggled about trying to alleviate the pleasurable tinge he was steadily coaxing from her however Bankotsu would have none of that.

"Now now, that's enough of that." He told her his hands gripping her wrists, held above her head. "Take your punishment, like a good little girl." As he lowered his head down again, encompassing her small breast. Swirling his tongue around he flicked her nipple, forcing her to arch and moan. Still she tried to protest, moving about to shift her legs, partly to move him and also to lessen a building need.

Growing more impatient with her unwillingness he bit down on her captive bosom, not hard enough to draw blood but to bruise certainly, enough to get her attention as she yelped with the unexpected pain. Her hurt expression found him as he glared up to her before releasing her breast, sitting back.

"Why do you have to make this difficult" he groused irritation clear. Taking one hand he skimmed her abused breast, stroking the nipple while she exhaled shakily. "You want me, don't you?" his other hand traveled to her core, feeling the heat before a finger was inserted. She was wet and twitched shutting her eyes as he moved within.

"Your body tells me you want me" he replied satisfaction lacing every word. Still teasing her, he lowered back down so his face was near hers. The girl had yet to open her eyes.

"Stop fighting me and I will be sure to make this _very_ pleasurable for you." he told her, lips by her ear. She gasped in surprise while he continued his rhythmic ministrations. He sucked at her throat, nipping here and again then journeyed lower to her clavicle. He had inserted another digit and increased the pace, working her up well on her way. However just as her release was to come, he halted and withdrew sitting up before completely leaving the girl for favor of shedding his bulging hakamas.

He smiled seeing the look on the girl's face at having been obviously so very close and enjoying it. Her face was red and she was panting lightly, watching him as he came back to lie over her. The boy positioned himself at her opening, his hands on either side of her. Smirking "I told you I would make this enjoyable" he said then without further delay thrust his wanting into the girl as she cried out.

Taking his time at first he thrust deeply but slowly savoring the feel, pleasant and wondrous. It _had_ been too long. Meanwhile his mouth was occupied, kissing her neck, leaving his marks on her. Before too long she climaxed, already having been stimulated enough from before. She moaned deeply and it was like music to the teen. Revitalizing him, Bankotsu decided to up the pleasure, taking her legs and adjusting her so she was situated at just the right angle before he plowed back into her, this time more vigorous; each thrust sending him deeper and making the girl cry out louder. With his forceful plunges and almost frenzied pace she came again not long after the first, her walls squeezing him, coaxing his own release close to the surface.

Too enthralled however, he didn't give in to his own need, shifting her again so she was on hands and knees, still driving into her at a maddening speed. Finally after she had come for a third time he succumbed to his body and came within her, grunting and collapsing fatigued by his desire.

After a bit of a breather he removed himself and flopped down on his back, stretching out relaxed with his hands behind his head. The girl however was not so keen on his prolonged company, staring at him as she lay on her side. There was only the one bed roll and he seemed to be taking up most of it. Still she didn't want to tell him to move, afraid of what may happen if she did.

No longer focused, she was lost in thought when Bankotsu became aware of her staring. "Oi girl, what's the big deal?"

"Huh?" she came back from her wanderings, though obviously still uncomfortable about the situation. He seemed to sense this and asked snide "What, you don't want me sleeping here?"

"I- didn't say that…" in the past whenever she had slept he had either been elsewhere, occupied with drinking and killing or he had slept against the wall, propped up with his halberd nearby. Not once had they actually slept 'together' discounting the time he was injured and their more intimate moments. It was disconcerting to say the least with him so close.

"Ha, you lie girl." He told her as she abashedly shifted and faced away from him on her opposing side. Finding this amusing he rolled closer on his side, grabbing her about the waist to hold her against his firm chest. She gasped and the tan teen put his face near hers. "Even after our amorous adventures; you still feel this way?"

The girl's face heat up with her embarrassment making the teen laugh mirthfully at her plight.

Calming down "You shouldn't fear me; I'm satisfied for the time being so you can relax. I won't attack you in your sleep." Not reassuring she appeared more freaked out then before. The boy's arms around her tightened and he buried his head in her hair, inhaling.

"For now, this is fine. I'm content just like this." He said, while the girl's heart did an unexpected flip.

He soon fell asleep and for a while after the girl lay in his arms, feeling her heart pound while his did the same. Softly a smile broke on her face, slight but genuine until exhaustion swept over and she could rest knowing for a short time she was safe.

The next day the girl awoke and she was alone. Her night time companion was gone and sitting up she could not find his sword, as it was no longer resting against the wall where he had placed it. Curious she got dressed and went in search of him, seeking any traces left behind but there was none; he was gone. A feeling of disappointment filled her being at the sudden loss of the teen.

However searching further she could not find the other members of his bloody gang. Now more alone and confused she sat down near a table where the group had eaten and drank prior.

Was that all? Was she no longer needed? Had he decided that he had had his fill and left, without any word to her? After last night she had thought that maybe there was more to the boy than killing and a hearty sex drive but perhaps that was merely romantic fantasy.

Then again why was she so suddenly concerned for his whereabouts; was he not a murderous mercenary driven to kill, steal, rape and kidnap merely for its own sake. Eyes downcast, she absently placed a hand where her heart lay, clenching the fabric tightly.

Why then did it hurt so much?

Abruptly footsteps could be heard and the screen door slid open revealing Renkotsu. He glanced in her direction and hope filled the girl stupidly.

"Ah, so here you are." He came in fully, walking over to stand opposite her, eyeing her stoically; however to her immense displeasure no one else followed. Confused she thought to ask the bald man but he spoke up first.

"The others will be around shortly" he informed, grabbing a cup to pour out some tea. He stared at its contents for a moment then asked "Would you like some?"

Not thinking much of it and too preoccupied with thoughts of their return she inclined her head and he poured out another cup.

Listening for any sounds of the rest of the band, her face was turned away when he set the cup in front of her. "Here ya go" he said and she faced him, grabbing the cup with both hands, thanking him. She looked at it and inhaled the aroma before taking a gulp, the warm liquid running down her throat pleasantly. Setting it back with a sigh, she gave a small smile before something happened.

Something didn't feel right and her insides burned before a numbness set in. "What-?" looking naively to Renkotsu for answers, he still held the same emotionless gaze, watching as the effects took hold.

Her hands shook steadily and she dropped the cup as it splashed the table then floor. Beginning to panic "What's going on—I" trying to stand she soon collapsed, falling back down, unable to speak. She watched in horror as the traitorous mercenary loomed over her, smiling devilish before her eyesight blurred and she went unconscious.

Later the other six members returned from their raid and slaughter of a village not far off. It had been productive to say the least and everyone seemed in high spirits, including the young leader.

"Ah, that was fun, wasn't it brother?" Jakotsu grinned ear to ear having found a particularly handsome man that had reminded him a good deal of his beloved dog eared hanyou. Needless to say the man had not made it out alive, however the kimono wearing mercenary had been able to sooth some of the hurt from not having seen his cute Inuyasha in a while, lifting his mood.

"Yah" he replied only half hearted spotting Renkotsu whom the teen had noted went missing on their outing. He was there one minute then the next was gone, though in the confusion of the villagers fleeing and screaming he bet his smart companion had planned on his absence not being noticed. Still at the moment the tanned mercenary could care less his reasons for disappearing; he had a certain little female set in mind, grinning as he walked to his room.

Indeed last night had been fun and if he got what he wanted then today would be fun as well. "Hey girl, you awake yet?" he sounded hopeful and carefree, a light tone coming to stand in the doorway. However soon his face fell and his brows creased; the girl was not in here. Performing a quick scan of his room and the other rooms in the house turned up the same. Playful mood destroyed he stalked down the hall to his brothers as they sat and drank sake, completely oblivious.

"Oh big brother; here you want some sake? It's pretty good!" Jakotsu spoke, not noticing his brother's temper had risen.

"Where is she?" he growled. Seeing the confused looks from his companions "Well!?" he yelled.

"Who big brother? What are you talking abo-""The Girl! She's not in my room or anywhere." Realization lit up his brother's face but nothing was uttered.

"So which one" he stated, fist balled "Which one of you has her?""Big brother…"

"Answer Me!" he shouted, his eyes cold but heated in fury. For a while no one spoke or even so much as moved; clearly they did not want to receive their big brother's wrath but then…

"Maybe she ran away." Renkotsu calmly sipped his tea, appearing uncaring though his brother was furious.

Bankotsu glared in his direction. "And why would she do that?" he questioned. The bald mercenary shrugged, aloof. "Perhaps she grew tired of your company."

"I wouldn't know, go ask her." He clarified as Bankotsu's face hardened more angry than before. He huffed angrily, retrieving his Banryu and headed for the door when Jakotsu called.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think" he responded, walking back the direction they had come. Oh he would find her.

Find her and then kill her for her impudence.

Elsewhere the girl had woken, surrounded by forest in an unfamiliar setting. She was still groggy and everything appeared out of focus. _Where am I_ she thought, blinking slowly, trying to clear the fogginess that seemed to invade her. It was still light out but from her positioning amongst the trees it was darker than it should have been. About to move, she heard something. A deadly growl sounded not far from her and she was able to shift her head enough to see what it was.

Huge and disturbing, what was before her was not man or even remotely human. A beastly creature with gnarly claws and sharp looking teeth and it had found her, eyeing her as she lay helpless. It began towards her, its hulking body coming closer forcing a silent scream from the girl.

Attempting to flee, she soon found was difficult; apparently whatever had been given to her was still taking hold as she tried in vain to move her heavy body. Unsuccessful she could only look on in horror as the beast was soon on top of her, huge gapping maw wide open, roaring and drooling its' nastiness upon her. Freaking out she tried again to move, this time able to lean slightly away from the creature before its claws descended, tearing fabric and flesh equally. She moaned in a whisper and began her struggle, willing her dumb body to move and escape but she was still sluggish, only further injuring herself as it tore into her.

It seemed to only be toying with her however, not killing her just yet, savoring the pain as tears welled and fell from her face. Still, the girl tried even harder to get free and after a time her efforts were rewarded when she was able to flip herself over, trying to crawl away. She made it a small distance when the demon latched onto her, pulling her backwards towards its' awaiting jaws. She turned over once more to face it, feebly lifting an arm to strike it when it decided enough was enough, hitting her rendering her unconscious.

The young leader of the Shichinin-tai was having difficulties locating the runaway girl, his temper still high and growing steadily worse the longer he searched. Thoughts of what he would do to the girl when he found her ran rampant, tightening his halberd. Before long there was a fork as a forest lay before the mercenary. Unsure which direction to go he stood a moment until he heard a familiar buzzing. A Saimyosho appeared and flew to the teen. It buzzed around him a bit, as if communicating with him then circled and flew down one path. Watching it go, Bankotsu decided to follow it, trailing behind the insect.

The hapless girl, now unconscious lay unmoving as the beast loomed over her. Enticed by the sight and pleasant aroma of her blood it licked its' lips, preparing to feast. However another smell caught its attention, turning to the new prey.

Bankotsu stared at the demon, seeing the huge body, large yellowed eyes and smelling the reeking stench.

"Well, aren't you just dandy" he remarked as it growled, tail swishing behind it in agitation. It stepped away from the girl, now more interested in the boy.

"You got something that belongs to me" he told it, never wavering his stance. The creature roared and more disgusting juices flew from its uproar; its' claws extended, it made a go for the teen who stood unflinching.

He smiled "Alright then; let the games begin!"

Bankotsu dodged the first go, the beastie running and skidding to a stop behind him to turn around and come at him once more. The thing may have been big and ugly, but it was definitely not slow. Most likely it used its speed to the advantage.

Nevertheless the tanned boy was just as quick, slashing at the creature as it released a pained cry, having its' right arm lopped off. The young mercenary laughed, while the beast came at him again, slashing and roaring angrily. It was too easy.

Not in the mood to play the teen finished him, slicing clean down its middle, cutting it in two. With a satisfied humph he turned his attention to the rebellious girl, face more serious as he approached.

She was a bloody mess her kimono in ruins, large gashes to her stomach and chest. Unconscious but still breathing, he hauled her to him none too gently and went back the direction he came.

When he arrived home, he went straight to his room, ignoring the looks he received from his brothers. He set her down on the bed roll and then glaring walked back out, relishing the moment she awoke.

After a good several hours of waiting finally the girl woke up. She mumbled and shifted in discomfort from her injuries before opening her eyes; though what she saw made her quickly rethink that decision. The young leader was sat next to her, a scowl firmly in place, arms crossed. His Banryu was beside him as always and the girl shrank inwards, not liking the expression he wore.

"Finally awake are you" he began, an angry timbre in his voice. "Good."

She stared uncertain, quivering inside. "Now you can explain to me…"

"Where the fuck did you go!" he exploded suddenly, making the girl start in fright. She was now able to move, having recovered from her drugging however her wounds stung terribly, neutralizing any movement she had regained. Instead she locked her frightened orbs onto the teen, and tried her best to explain.

"It's not—it wasn't like that. I couldn't move" she told him honest but this obviously was not what he wanted to hear.

"Don't lie to me! You ran away!" he yelled more enflamed. "Why?!" now his fists were clenched onto his lap, as he leaned forward in his anger.

Beginning to panic, her breathing became more labored. "I didn't-"she tried but he only grew more outraged. "Stop lying!" he screamed standing.

"I didn't run away!" she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. He stared at her as she had begun to cry pitifully. "Please…"

Bankotsu's wrath dimmed slightly, though he wasn't done yet.

"Then what happened" his voice was dark and low. She looked up at him.

"I-was taken." She responded. Skeptically he asked "Oh, by whom?"

"Re-Uh" here she paused. No, she couldn't tell him that she thought. Surely telling him it was his own brother would hurt him greatly. She knew from brief glimpses she had been given that his brothers were everything to him; hearing this would undoubtedly cause strife, if he even believed her to begin with.

She couldn't do that. Still he waited expectantly. "Well?"

The girl looked to him, her brows creased in something like worry as best he could tell, narrowing his eyes. He knew it, she **was** lying to him.

Fine, he would just have to teach her what happens when someone lies to him. Approaching slowly, she watched fear etched in her countenance. He got close enough he could touch her, when the teen heard something. Stopping he glanced in the direction of the doorway then called out. "Oi, whose there?"

He waited for a response but nothing happened. "Show your face, I know someone's there."

Reluctantly a face appeared around the corner, his brother Renkotsu appearing sheepish having been caught. Bankotsu growled "I hate spying" he told him.

"What do you want?"

"Forgive me, big brother" he scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to inform you that Jakotsu and Suikotsu left." Seeing his brother's demeanor, he went on. "They-grew bored waiting and went to find something fun." He replied.

"I see…"

Glancing to the girl "Did you find out why she ran off?" knowing full well what had transpired. Bankotsu turned back to her, noting her expression of fear before she looked down.

"Nah" he told him "All she keeps doing is lie."

"Hm" he remarked, a satisfied grin before taking his leave. Bankotsu watched him go and then turned back to his captive.

A couple days later and the girl was resting, still recouping from her ordeal. Bankotsu decided against the punishment for the time being, not seeing much point when she was already messed up. The gang was out once more, this time for reconnaissance, trying to locate not only Inuyasha but the man who brought them back to life. He couldn't be trusted they had discovered, so now Bankotsu was after him as well as the mongrel.

Having deemed it necessary to keep watch over the girl lest something else happen, Renkotsu was left in charge; a perfect opportunity for the brute to finish what he had started.

Still deep in sleep he walked into the room, not sure exactly how he wanted to go about it. He could simply strangle her; that would require little effort and be painful but something about setting her aflame was immensely satisfying. After all he wanted the girl to suffer for influencing their leader as she had. She was changing him and that just would not do.

He encroached upon her, drawing nearer until he could touch her. He watched a moment, savoring his near victory, then took out his wires, readying himself. "Die" he said going for the kill.

"For someone so smart, you sure are predictable." Bankotsu was behind him in the doorway, face neutral despite the situation.

"What? B-big brother" he stammered caught. He moved away from the girl, stumbling backwards. "How did—what did you..?" Bankotsu stepped forward.

"It was fairly simply" he explained. "Once I put the pieces together." Renkotsu could only stare, his eyes wide. The teen moved again.

"I had wondered why you disappeared that day we raided the village." The bald man moved further back. "And you were the only one not afraid to tell me what you thought had happened when she was missing." As he closed the gap, his brother panicked trying in any way to escape.

"But I think the biggest reason I knew it was you was when you spied on our conversation. The moment she saw you, she was afraid; I no longer existed."

"You're the one who did it; now I want to know why." As soon as there was a gap, Renkotsu made a dash for the door, hauling ass, running down the hallway. He still had his wires and attempted wrapping them around his brother when he pursued. However Bankostu was much faster and easily avoided them.

Freaked he ran outside, seeing some of their gang lounging, drinking. When they saw him and his hurried state they queried but shortly the teen had caught up, Banryu in hand. They watched the scene unfold, unnerved to say the least.

"Big brother, what are you-?" ignoring them he focused on Renkotsu as he gulped his jug, creating flames that shot out at the tan teen. Scoffing, he stepped through the flames as if they were nothing. Renkotsu out of options decided to try and run, making it only so far before he was speared, run through with the large halberd, sticking him to a tree.

Incapacitated the blood gushed and fell in torrents as he choked. The only thing keeping him alive was the jewel shard still imbedded in his neck, Banryu lodged deep in his gut. "Bro—ther" he wheezed pathetic before passing out.

Turning to the rest of his band he warned "If **any** of you wants to try and take what is mine, be assured, I will not hesitate in ending you." he glared malevolent then headed back inside.

Jakotsu stopped him, asking "Aren't you going to take his jewel shard? I mean-""No, leave it."

"I want him to suffer for a while." Then he continued down the hall.

The girl had awoken from the commotion and was standing shakily by the doorway. When she saw him her face paled, there was a trance of blood on him and she grew concerned. "What…what happened?"

He stopped in front of her, appraising her minutely before responding "I killed him."

Her eyes were big. "Wha-?" "Well technically I suppose he's still alive" he gave it thought. "But that's only temporary."

His focused was back on her. "Why didn't you tell me." Making it obvious what he meant. She opened then closed her mouth, looking down.

"I figured—it would hurt you to know." "Ah" he said slow understanding "Was that all." "Huh?" she couldn't believe he was so blasé about this.

"Doesn't matter; anyone who would do what he did doesn't deserve to be called my brother. We're better off without him." Suddenly she knew why she liked him as much as she did and why she would never be able to run away. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go lay back down. You still haven't recovered." She blushed but he ruined it in a second.

"I want to have some fun so hurry up. I hate waiting" he told her, nipping her ear in shameless lust. She pushed away and turned, disgusted, scolding herself for ever forgetting what he truly was; a sex driven killer, albeit a cute one.


End file.
